pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
John Greenleaf Whittier
John Greenleaf Whittier (December 17, 1807 - September 7, 1892) was an American poet, sometimes called America's "Quaker Poet." Life Whittier was born at Haverhill, Massachusetts, of a Quaker family. In early life he worked on a farm. His later years were occupied partly in journalism, partly in farming, and he seems also to have done a good deal of local political work. He began to write verse at a very early age, and continued to do so until almost his latest days. He was always a champion of the anti-slavery cause, and by his writings both as journalist and poet, did much to stimulate national feeling in the direction of freedom. Influenced in early life by the poems of Burns, he became a poet of nature, with which his early upbringing brought him into close and sympathetic contact; he was also a poet of faith and the ideal life and of liberty. He, however, lacked concentration and intensity, and his want of early education made him often loose in expression and faulty in form; and probably a comparatively small portion of what he wrote will live.John William Cousin, "Whittier, John Greenleaf," A Short Biographical Dictionary of English Literature. London: Dent / New York: Dutton, 1910, 405. Wikisource, Web, Mar. 18, 2018. A Quaker, he was a forceful advocate of the abolition of slavery in the United States. In his work with the abolitionist movement, he was also involved in the formation of the Republican Party. In the field of literature, he is best known as a hymnist. He is remembered as 1 of the Fireside Poets, in particular as the author of Snow-Bound: A winter idyl, which was a best seller through the remainder of his lifetime.John Greenleaf Whittier, Wikipedia, Wikimedia Foundtion. Web, July 10, 2011. Family Whittier was born in a Merrimack Valley farmhouse, Haverhill, Massachusetts, on 17 December 1807. The dwelling was built in the 17th century by his ancestor, the sturdy immigrant, Thomas Whittier, notable through his efforts to secure toleration for the disciples of George Fox in New England. Thomas's son Joseph joined the Society of Friends and bore his share of obloquy. Successive generations obeyed the monitions of the Inner Light. The poet was born in the faith, and adhered to its liberalized tenets, its garb and speech, throughout his lifetime. His father, John, was a farmer of limited means but independent spirit.Stedman, 613. His mother, Abigail Hussey, whom the poet strongly resembled, was of good stock. The Rev. Stephen Bachiler, an Oxford man and a Churchman, who became a Nonconformist and emigrated to Boston in 1632, was 1 of her forebears and also an ancestor of Daniel Webster. The poet and the statesman showed their kinship by the “dark, deep-set and lustrous eyes” that impressed anyone who met either of these uncommon men. The former's name of Greenleaf is thought to be derived from the French Feuillevert, and to be of Huguenot origin; and there was Huguenot blood as well in Thomas Whittier, the settler. The poet thus fairly inherited his conscience, religious exaltation and spirit of protest. Youth and education All the Whittiers were men of stature and bodily strength, John Greenleaf being almost the 1st exception, a lad of delicate mould, scarcely adapted for the labor required of a Yankee farmer and his household. He bore a fair proportion of it, but throughout his life was frequently brought to a halt by pain and physical debility. In youth he was described as “a handsome young man, tall, slight, and very erect, bashful, but never awkward.” His shyness was extreme, though covered by a grave and quiet exterior, which could not hide his love of fun and sense of the ludicrous. In age he retained most of these characteristics, refined by a serene expression of peace after contest. His eyes never lost their glow, and were said by a woman to be those of a man “who had kept innocency all his days.” Whittier's early education was restricted to what he could gain from the primitive “district school” of the neighborhood. His call as a poet came when a teacher lent to him the poems of Burns. He was then about 15, and his taste for writing, bred thus far upon the quaint Journals of Friends, the Bible and The Pilgrim's Progress, was at once stimulated. There was little art or inspiration in his boyish verse, but in his 19th year an older sister thought a specimen of it good enough for submission to the Free Press, a weekly paper which William Lloyd Garrison, the future emancipationist, had started in the town of Newburyport. This initiated Whittier's literary career. The poem was printed with a eulogy, and the editor sought out his young contributor: their alliance began, and continued until the triumph of the anti-slavery cause 37 years later. Garrison overcame the elder Whittier's desire for the full services of his son, and gained permission for the latter to attend the Haverhill academy. To meet expenses the youth worked in various ways, even making slippers by hand in after-hours; but when he came of age his text-book days were ended. Meanwhile he had written creditable student verse, and contributed both prose and rhyme to newspapers, thus gaining friends and obtaining a decided if provincial reputation. Career Whittier soon essayed journalism, spending a year and a half in the service of a publisher of 2 Boston newspapers, the Manufacturer, an organ of the Clay protectionists, and the Philanthropist, devoted to humane reform. Whittier edited the former, having a bent for politics, but wrote for the latter also. His father's last illness recalled him to the homestead, where both farm and family became his pious charge. Money had to be earned, and he now secured an editorial post at Hartford, Connecticut, which he stayed until 1832. While in Hartford Whittier issued in prose and verse his 1st book, Legends of New England (1831), and edited the writings of poet John Gardiner C. Brainard. From his time in Hartford, he was constantly printing verse, but of the 100 or more pieces composed before his settlement at Amesbury less than 50 are retained in his final collection. Of these none has more significance than the poem to Garrison, which appeared in 1831. In 1832, early in his 25th year, he was forced by ill-health to re-seek the Haverhill farm. There he remained from 1832 to 1836, In 1833 he issued at his own cost a pamphlet, “Justice and Expediency,” that provoked vehement discussion North and South. Later he shared with the agitators their experience of lawlessness, mob-violence and political odium. His sister Elizabeth, who became his life companion, and whose verse is preserved with his own, was president of the Woman's Anti-Slavery Society in Amesbury. His poem to Garrison was read in December 1833 at the Philadelphia Convention that formed the Anti-Slavery Society. To that convention, with 1/3 of its membership composed of Friends, Whittier was a delegate, and was appointed one of the committee that drafted the famous Declaration of Sentiments. Although a Quaker, he had a polemical spirit; men seeing Whittier only in his saintly age knew little of the fire wherewith, setting aside ambition and even love, he maintained his warfare against the “national crime,” employing action, argument and lyric scorn. A future was open for him among the Protectionists, who formed the Whig party, and doubtless soon would have carried him to the United States Congress. As it was, he got no farther than the legislature of his own state (1835-1836), elected by his neighbors in an anti-slavery town. But if Garrison, Phillips and Sumner and Mrs. Stowe were to be the rhapsodists of the long emancipation struggle, Whittier was its foreordained poet-seer. In 1836 the Havergill property was sold, and the Whittiers moved to Amesbury in order to be near their meeting-house and to enable the poet to be in touch with affairs. The new home became, as it proved, that of his whole after-life; a dwelling then bought and in time remodeled was the poet's residence for 56 years, and from it, after his death on 7 September 1892, his remains were borne to the Amesbury graveyard. It is to be noted that the 1st collection of Whittier's lyrics was the Poems written during the Progress of the Abolition Question in the United States, issued by a friend in 1837. But Mogg Megone (1836) was his 1st book, a crude attempt to apply the manner of Scott's romantic cantos to a native theme. Among his other lyrical volumes, of dates earlier than the Civil War, were Lays of my Home (1843), Voices of Freedom (1846), Songs of Labor (1850), The Chapel of the Hermits (1853), The Panorama (1856), and Home Ballads (1860). As early as 1849 an illustrated collection of his poems appeared, and his Poetical Works was issued in London in 1830. During the ensuing 40 years no less than 10 successive collections of his poems appeared. Meanwhile he did much editing and compiling, and produced, among other works in prose, The Stranger in Lowell (1845), Supernaturalism in New England (1847), Leaves from Margaret Smith's Journal (1849), a pleasing treatment in old-style English of an early Colonial theme. The titles of In War Time (1863) and National Lyrics (1865) rightly designate the patriotic rather than Tyrtaean contents of these books. The poet was closely affiliated with the Atlantic Monthly from the foundation of that classic magazine in 1857. His repute became national with the welcome awarded to Snow-Bound in 1866, and brought a corresponding material reward. Of his later books of verse may be mentioned The Tent on the Beach (1867), The Pennsylvania Pilgrim (1872), The Vision of Echard (1878), The King's Missive (1881), and At Sundown, his last poems (1890). Last years and death Whittier spent the last few winters of his life, from 1876 to 1892, at Oak Knoll, the home of his cousins in Danvers, Massachusetts.Ehrlich, Eugene and Gorton Carruth. The Oxford Illustrated Literary Guide to the United States. New York: Oxford University Press, 1982: 46. ISBN 0-19-503186-5 In his later years the poet revised his works, classifying them for a definitive edition. He died on September 7, 1892, at a friend's home in Hampton Falls, New Hampshire.Wagenknecht, 9. He is buried in Union Cemetery, Amesbury, Massachusetts.John Greenleare Whittier, Find a Grave, Web, May 28, 2008. His body was brought home for interment; the funeral services were held in the open air, and conducted after the simple rites of the Friends, in the presence of a large concourse, certain of whom “spake as they were moved” in tribute to the bard. Writing It would be unjust to consider Whittier's genius from an academic point of view. British lovers of poetry — except John Brigh and others of like faith or spirit — have been slow to comprehend his distinctive rank. As a poet he was essentially a balladist, with the faults of his qualities; and his ballads, in their freedom, naïveté, even in their undue length, are among the few modern examples of unsophisticated verse. He returned again and again to their production, seldom laboring on sonnets and lyrics of the Victorian mould.Stedman, 614. His ear for melody was inferior to his sense of time, but that his over-facility and structural defects were due less to lack of taste than to early habit, Georgian models, disassociation from the schools, is indicated by his work as a writer of prose. In Margaret Smith's Journal an artistic, though suppositive, Colonial style is well maintained. Whittier became very sensible of his shortcomings; and when at leisure to devote himself to his art he greatly bettered it, giving much of his later verse all the polish that it required. In extended composition, as when he followed Longfellow's Tales of a Wayside Inn with his own Tent on the Beach, he often failed to rival his graceful brother poet. In American balladry he was pre-eminent; such pieces as “The Swan Song of Parson Avery,” “Marguerite,” “Barclay of Ury,” “Skipper Ireson's Ride,” “In the 'Old South,'” hold their place in literature. It is necessary above all to consider the relation of a people's years of growth and ferment to the song which represents them; for in the strains of Whittier, more than in those of any other 19th-century lyrist, the saying of Fletcher of Saltoun as to the ballads and laws of a nation finds a historic illustration. He was the national bard of justice, humanity and reform, whose voice went up as a trumpet until the victory was won. Its lapses resembled those of Mrs. Browning, who was of his own breed in her fervor and exaltation. To the last it was uncertain whether a poem by Whittier would “turn out a sang,” or “perhaps turn out a sermon”; if the latter, it had deep sincerity and was as close to his soul as the other. He began as a liberator, but various causes employed his pen; his heart was with the people, and he was understood by them; he loved a worker, and the Songs of Labor convey the zest of the artisan and pioneer. From 1832 to 1863 no occasion escaped him for inspiring the assailants of slavery, or chanting paeans of their martyrdom or triumph. No crusade ever had a truer laureate than the author of “The Virginia Slave Mother,” “The Pastoral Letter” 1 of his stinging ballads against a time-serving Church — “A Sabbath Scene,” and “The Slaves of Martinique.” “Randolph of Roanoke” is one of the most pathetic and most elevated of memorial tributes. “Ichabod” and “The Lost Occasion,” both evoked by the attitude of Webster, are Roman in their condemnation and “wild with all regret.” The green rusticity of Whittier's farm and village life imparted a bucolic charm to such lyrics as “In School Days,” “The Barefoot Boy,” “Telling the Bees,” “Maud Muller,” and “My Schoolmate.” His idyllic masterpiece is the sustained transcript of winter scenery and home-life, Snow-Bound, which has had no equal except Longfellow's Evangeline in American favor, but, in fact, nothing of its class since “The Cottar's Saturday Night” can justly be compared with it. Along with the Quaker poet's homing sense and passion for liberty of body and soul, religion and patriotism are the dominant notes of his song. His conception of a citizen's prerogative and duty, as set forth in “The Eve of Election,” certainly is not that of 1 whose legend is “our country, right or wrong.” Faith, hope and boundless charity pervade the “Questions of Life,” “Invocation,” and “The Two Angels,” and are exquisitely blended in “The Eternal Goodness,” perhaps the most enduring of his lyrical poems. “We can do without a Church,” he wrote in a letter; “we cannot do without God, and of Him we are sure.” The inward voice was his inspiration, and of all American poets he was the 1 whose song was most like a prayer. A knightly celibate, his stainless life, his ardor, caused him to be termed a Yankee Galahad; a pure and simple heart was laid bare to those who loved him in “My Psalm,” “My Triumph” and “An Autograph.” The spiritual habit abated no whit of his inborn sagacity, and it is said that in his later years political leaders found no shrewder sage with whom to take counsel. When the question of primacy among American poets was canvassed by a group of the public men of Lincoln's time, the vote was for Whittier; he was at least 1 whom they understood, and who expressed their feeling and convictions. Parkman called him “the poet of New England,” but as the North and West then were charged with the spirit of the New England states, the 2 verdicts were much the same. The fact remains that no other poet has sounded more native notes, or covered so much of the American legendary, and that Whittier's name, among the patriotic, clean and true, was one with which to conjure. He was revered by the people cleaving to their altars and their fires, and his birthdays were calendared as festivals, on which greetings were sent to him by young and old. The definitive edition of Whittier's works, revised by the author before his death, were published in 7 volumes at Boston, 1888. Their metrical portion, annotated by Horace E. Scudder, can be found in the 1-volume “Cambridge Edition,” (Boston, 1894). Whittier's Life and Letters, prepared by his kinsman and literary executor, Samuel T. Pickard, also appeared in 1894. Reputation Highly regarded in his lifetime and for a period thereafter, Whittier is now remembered largely for the patriotic poem, "Barbara Frietchie," as well as for a number of poems turned into hymns, some of which remain exceedingly popular. Although clearly Victorian in style, and capable of being sentimental, his hymns exhibit both imagination and universality that set them beyond ordinary 19th-century hymnody. Best known is probably "Dear Lord and Father of Mankind," taken from his long poem, The Brewing of Soma. Recognition Whittier's hometown of Haverhill, Massachusetts, has named many buildings and landmarks in his honor including J.G. Whittier Middle School, Greenleaf Elementary, and Whittier Regional Vocational Technical High School. Whittier's family farm, John Greenleaf Whittier Homestead also called "Whittier's Birthplace" is now a historic site open to the public as is the John Greenleaf Whittier Home, his residence in Amesbury for 56 years. The Amesbury house was acquired by the “Whittier Home Association,” so that the building and grounds are guarded as he left them, and form a shrine to which there is a constant pilgrimage. The Haverhill homestead, memorized in Snow-Bound, is also held by trustees “to preserve the natural features of the landscape,” and to keep the buildings and furniture somewhat as they were in their minstrel's boyhood. A bridge named for Whittier, built in the style of the Sagamore and Bourne Bridges spanning Cape Cod Canal, carries Interstate 95 from Amesbury to Newburyport over the Merrimack River. The city of Whittier, California, the Minneapolis neighborhood of Whittier, and the town of Greenleaf, Idaho, were named in his honor. Both Whittier College and Whittier Law School are also named after him. His poem "Vesta" was included in the Oxford Book of English Verse, 1250-1900."Vesta," Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900 (edited by Arthur Quiller-Couch). Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919. Bartleby.com, Web, May 10, 2012. Publications Poetry *''Moll Pitcher: A poem''. Boston: Carter & Hendee, 1832. *''The Song of the Vermonters, 1779'' (anonymous). 1833; Windsor, VT: Bishop & Tracy, 1843; Montpelier, VT: Harry Stevens, 1846. **Hanover, NH: Pine Tree Press, 1956. *''Mogg Megone: A poem''. Boston: Light & Stearns, 1836. *''Poems Written During the Progress of the Abolition Question in the United States: Between the years 1830-1838. Boston: Isaac Knapp, 1837 1838 *Poems. Philadelphia: Joseph Healy / Boston: Weeks, Jordan, 1838. *Lays of My Home, and other poems. Boston: W.D. Ticknor, 1833. *Voices of Freedom. Philadelphia: Thomas S. Cavender / Boston: Waite, Pierce / New York: W. Harned, 1846. *Songs of Labor, and other poems. Boston, Ticknor, Reed, & Fields, 1850. *The Chapel of the Hermits, and other poems. Boston, Ticknor, Reed, & Fields, 1853. *The Panorama, and other poems. Boston, Ticknor, Reed, & Fields, 1856. *''Poetical Works. (2 volumes), Boston: Ticknor & Fields, 1857; London: Routledge, 1857. Volume I, Volume II. *''Home Ballads, and poems. Boston: Ticknor & Fields, 1860. *In War Time, and other poems. Boston: Ticknor & Fields, 1864. *National Lyrics. Boston: Ticknor & Fields, 1865. *Snow-Bound: A winter idyl. Boston: Ticknor & Fields, 1866; London: Astolat, 1892. **(illustrated). Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1906. *Maud Muller'' (illustrated by W.J. Hennesy). Boston: Ticknor & Fields, 1867. *''The Tent on the Beach, and other poems. Boston: Ticknor & Fields, 1867. *Among the Hills, and other poems. Boston: Fields, Osgood, 1869. *Ballads of New England. Boston: Fields, Osgood, 1870. *Miriam, and other poems. Boston: Fields, Osgood, 1871. *The Vision of Echard, and other poems. Boston: Houghton, Osgood, 1871. *The Pennsylvania Pilgrim, and other poems. Boston: James R. Osgood, 1872. *Poems of John Greenleaf Whittier. new revised edition, Boston: Houghton, Osgood / Cambridge: Riverside Press, 1872. *The Complete Poetical Works of John Greenleaf Whittier. (2 volumes), Boston: J.R. Osgood, 1872; London: Macmillan, 1874. *Hazel-Blossoms'' (with Elizabeth H. Whittier). Boston: J.R. Osgood, 1875. *''Mabel Martin: A harvest idyl. Boston: J.R. Osgood, 1876 **Mabel Martin, and other poems. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1884. *The King's Missive, and other poems. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1881. *The Bay of Seven Islands, and other poems. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin / Cambridge, MA: Riverside Press, 1883. *Early Poems'' (biographical sketch by Nathan Haskell Dole). Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1885. *''Poems of Nature'' (edited by Elbridge Kingsley). Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1886. *''Saint Gregory's Quest, and recent poems. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1886. *Narrative and Legendary Poems. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1888. *Anti-Slavery Poems, and Songs of labor and reform. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin / Cambridge, MA: Riverside Press, 1888. *Legends and Lyrics from the Poetic Works of John Greenleaf Whittier. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1890. *At Sundown, and other poems. Cambridge, MA; privately printed at the Riverside Press, 1890 ** (illustrated by E.H. Garrett). Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1893. *''Poetical Works. (4 volumes), Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1892-1894. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III, Volume IV *''The Red River Voyageur, and other poems. Toronto: G.N. Morang, 1900. *''Poems of Whittier (edited by Arthur Christopher Benson). London: T.C. & E.C. Jack, 1906. *''Selections from the Poems''. (2 parts), London: Routledge / New York: Dutton, 1912. *''Selected Poems''. London: Humphrey Milford for Oxford University Press, 1913. *''John Greenleaf Whittier's Poetry: An appraisal and a selection'' (edited by Robert Penn Warren). Minneapolis, MN: University of Minnesota Press, 1971. *''The Poetry of John Greenleaf Whittier: A reader's edition'' (edited by William Joliff). Richmond, IN: Friends United Press, 2000. *''Selected Poems'' (edited by Brenda Wineapple). New York: Library of America, 2004. Short fiction *''Legends of New England: In prose and verse''. Hartford, Ct: Hamner & Phelps, 1831 **(with introduction by John B. Pickard). Gainesville, FL: Scholars' Facsimiles & Reprints, 1965. *''Margaret Smith's Journal: Tales and sketches. Boston: Houghton Mifflin / Cambridge, MA: Riverside Press, 1888. Non-fiction *Justice and Expediency; or, Slavery considered with a view to its rightful and effectual remedy, abolition. New York: 1833; Haverhill, MA: C.P. Thayer, 1833. *''The Supernaturalism of New England. New York & London: Wiley & Putnam, 1847 **(edited by Edward Wagenknecht). Norman, OK: University of Oklahoma Press, 1969. *''Literary Recreations and Miscellanies. Boston: Ticknor & Fields, 1854. *Old Portraits and Modern Sketches. Boston: Ticknor, Read, & Fields, 1850. *''Prose Works of John Greenleaf Whittier. (2 volumes), Boston: Ticknor & Fields, 1866. Volume I, Volume II **(3 volumes), Boston: Houghton Mifflin / Cambridge, MA: Riverside Press, 1892. Volume II *''Whittier on Writers and Writing: The uncollected critical writings of John Greenleaf Whittier'' (edited by Edwin Harrison Cady & Harry Hayden Clark). Syracuse: Syracuse University Press, 1950; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1971. Edited *''Child Life: A collection of poems. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin / Cambridge, MA: Riverside Press, 1871. *Child Life in Prose. Boston: J.R. Osgood, 1874. *Songs of Three Centuries. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1875. *''Selections from 'Child Life in Poetry' and 'Child Life in Prose'. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1894. Collected editions *''Works'' (edited by Elizabeth H. Whittier). standard library edition. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1892. *''Complete Writings''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin (Amesbury edition), 1892; Boston: Houghton Mifflin (Cambridge edition), 1894. *''Memorabilia'' (edited by John B. Pickard). Hartford, CT: Emerson Society, 1968. Letters *Samuel Pickard, Life and Letters. (2 volumes), Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1894. Volume I, Volume II. *''Whittier correspondence from the Oak Knoll collections, 1830-1892'' (edited by John Albree). Salem, MA: Essex Book & Print Club, 1911. *''Whittier's Unknown Romance: Letters to Elizabeth Lloyd'' (with introduction by Marie V. Denervaud). Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1922. *''Elizabeth Lloyd and the Whittiers: A budget of letters'' (edited by Thomas Franklin Currier). Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press, 1939. *''Letters'' (edited by John B. Pickard). Cambridge, MA, & London: Belknap Press of Harvard University Press, 1975. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John Greenleaf Whittier, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 11, 2013. Audio / video *''Treasury of John Greenleaf Whittier'' (audiobook; read by Donald Hall). New Rochelle, NY: Spoken Arts, 1966. Poems by John Greenleaf Whittier #Dear Lord and Father of Mankind See also *The Fireside poets *List of U.S. poets References * . Wikisource, Mar. 18, 2018. *Laurie, Bruce. Beyond Garrison: Antislavery and Social Reform. New York: Cambridge University Press, 2005. ISBN 0-521-60517-2 *Wagenknecht, Edward. John Greenleaf Whittier: A Portrait in Paradox. New York: Oxford University Press, 1967. *Woodwell, Roland H. John Greenleaf Whittier: A Biography. Haverhill, Massachusetts: Trustees of the John Greenleaf Whittier Homestead, 1985. Notes External links ;Poems * "Vesta". * "The sun that brief December day", from Snowbound *John Greenleaf Whittier profile & 9 poems at the Academy of American Poets * Selected Poetry of John Greenleaf Whittier (1807-1892) (12 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. * John Greenleaf Whittier 1807-1892 at the Poetry Foundation *John Greenleaf Whittier at Quaker Poems (17 poems) * John Greenleaf Whittier at PoemHunter (482 poems) ;Hymns *John Greenleaf Whittier at CyberHymnal ;Books * *John Greenleaf Whittier at Amazon.com ;About *John Greenleaf Whittier in the Encyclopædia Britannica *John Greenleaf Whittier at NNDB. *John Greenleaf Whitter at Spartacus Educational *John Greenleaf Whittier at Biography.com *John Greenleaf Whittier at Perspectives in American Literature *"Snow-Bound with Mr. Whittier" *"Dylan's Unlikely Muse", Boston Globe ;Etc. * . Original article is at " Whittier, John Greenleaf Category:1807 births Category:1892 deaths Category:People from Haverhill, Massachusetts Category:American Quakers Category:American poets Category:American abolitionists Category:Liberty Party (United States, 1840) politicians Category:Whittier, California Category:Writers from Massachusetts category:Religion category:Biography Category:Art, music, literature, sports and leisure Category:19th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets Category:American hymnwriters Category:Hymnists Category:Fireside poets